


Bite Me...

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst Fluff. SMUT. NSFW. At ALL. Vamp!Sam & Vamp!Jared !!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~This week on Supernatural, Sam’s been turned, and boy does it turn you on.~





	Bite Me...

The hallway was dark and silent. Red lights flashed around every turn, casting eerie shadows on the tiled walls.

Your heels clicked like a thousand raindrops striking a windshield as you flew through the cavernous walkway, seeking shelter, testing every door, finding no sanctuary.

“Y/N…” Your name rang through the air, sung in a deep, mocking tone by your attacker. “Come on, Baby, don’t make me chase you.”

You turned another corner and stopped to catch your breath, shrinking back against the cold wall. The Bunker was too big, housing too many turns, there was nowhere for you to go. You’d already gotten lost twice and you were sure you’d passed Dean’s room more than once. If only he were there, he could tell you what to do, help you, stop his brother…

Sam’s boots echoed through the hall, slowly making their way towards you. You knew you didn’t have much time; he was getting closer every second, and you were too tired to make it to the big metal stairs and out, if you could even find your way there.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes, pressing your head back against the tile and whispering a prayer to anyone who should be listening. “If you get me out of here, I’ll be good, I swear. I’ll go to church, I’ll collect hats for the homeless, I’ll-”

Your plea was cut short as a giant hand closed around your throat. In your moment of piety, Sam had gained on you, slipping silently around the corner to finish the game.

You gasped as his fingers tightened around your neck; not enough to hurt, just enough to hold you in place and force your eyes up to his. “Sam!”

His top lip twitched as his eyes narrowed. He cocked his head in an unearthly motion and bent his chin to your level. “There you are.” His eyes were dark and filled with hunger. “Why are you running, Y/N? Don’t you love me anymore?”

And there it was: a flash of the old Sam peeking out behind evil eyes. For a brief second, the hazel shone through and his features softened, offering you a glimpse at the puppy-dog eyes you’d long ago fallen in love with. But in an instant, they were gone, taken over by the hard stare that had stalked you to this moment.

“Sam, I… I do…” you lied, hoping to gain an ounce mercy.

“Good,” he said, and brought his lips down to yours. “Because I love you, Y/N.” His words were the same, but the voice was different; it was hoarse and raw, tinged with malice. When he kissed you, it was rough and everything in you wanted to pull away, but he held you captive. “And I’m going to love… ripping… you… apart.” His tongue passed over your lips slowly, and you shut your eyes to him; hoping he would just get it over with. He pulled back just enough to show you true terror, opening his mouth to reveal a set of razor sharp fangs.

You screamed at the sight. Not Sam, not your Sam! Your love, your world, lost now to this vampiric curse, forever. Your body refused to move. There was no fight left inside of you; no will to live if Sam was gone. And, seeing it now, this close, you knew: Sam Winchester was really gone.

Sam sneered and gave you one last look before placing his giant hand on your head and turning it to the side. Your neck lay bare and exposed for him, your pulse throbbing like a bullseye. He kissed you there, so gently, on the spot that used to drive you wild, just below your ear. His tongue swirled and your skin puckered, goosebumps awakening under his touch. When his fingers tightened their grip on your hair and he took a breath, ready to strike, you let out a whimper that stopped him cold.

“Sam… please… don’t.”

He pulled back and stared down at you with questioning eyes, unsure of himself, fighting some internal battle. “Y/N…”

“Get away from her!” Dean’s voice boomed behind him, and Sam turned to see his brother looming, machete held high.

Sam released you, and in shock, you slipped down the wall into a puddle on the floor. You watched in horror as the brothers battled, each taking as many blows as giving, until finally, Dean gained the upper hand.

“No…” you cried out, drawing each man’s attention. Dean stopped just as the blade swooped through the air, pulling back before taking Sam’s head.

“We can cure him; you said so,” you looked to Dean, pleading for Sam’s life. “Please.”

“No.” Dean clenched his jaw; his eyes red from unshed tears. “It’s too late.”

“Maybe it’s not,” you tried again, climbing to your knees to beg him, but Dean looked away. “We have to try.”

 

 

“And cut!”

The buzzer sounded and the lights came up; crew members flew about, taking this prop and adjusting that bit of equipment.

Jensen climbed off of Jared and helped him to his feet as you sat back on your heels, catching your breath.

“You OK?” Jared asked with a smile as he came over to you, pulling you up easily with one strong hand.

You fell against him and ran a hand slowly up his firm chest, delighting in the feel of the soft, blue flannel. “I sure am. That was…kinda hot,” you said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

“Um… what?” Jared laughed and looked down at you, confused but intrigued.

“You know… the whole… vampire thing. It’s… hot.” You bit your lip and grinned up at your boyfriend, suddenly nervous that he’d be troubled by your kink. You’d been together for a few months, ever since you had joined the cast, but you hadn’t exactly taken all of your skeletons out of the closet yet.

Jared laughed awkwardly and looked away, giving you a shy and embarrassed smile. He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck and you watched as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly and pulled back. “Just forget it.”

Jared shook his head and grabbed your hand pulling you back. “No, it’s cool. A little… Halloweeny, but… cool.” He kissed you quickly, still smiling like a nervous teenager.

You sighed and squeezed his hand. “It’s OK, I didn’t expect anything. I just… you were like super sexy just now and I thought you should know.”

“You guys ready to head out? I wanna stop and get some dinner.” Jensen was back at your side, interrupting your intimate conversation as usual.

You turned to him with an annoyed, sarcastic smile. “Sure. I wanna get home and wash this gunk off my face anyway.”

Jared lifted your clasped hands and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “You guys go ahead. I have to get them to take these teeth out. I don’t want to hold you up.”

You countered his smile with a dramatic pout, batting your overly painted lashes up at him. “You sure you can’t keep them in a little while longer?”

Jensen gagged and broke the moment. “You’re gross.”

“You’re gross, shut up!” you yelled and shooed him away so you could say goodbye to Jared properly.

“He likes you, you know,” Jared whispered as you rolled your eyes at Jensen’s back. “He’s just messing with you.”

“I really couldn’t care less if Jensen likes me,” you replied. “I’m only after his best friend, anyway.”

You kissed like no one was around, like there weren’t a hundred sets of eyes lingering on the perimeter. You didn’t care if there were. Let them all look; you were quite content with your sexy, demon hunting boyfriend.

 

 

Jensen dropped you at your apartment a little over an hour later, after having treated you to a quick dinner and a beer. Jared never made it to the restaurant, but that was fine; Jensen kept you entertained with ten years worth of back stage antics and traveling stories. So entertained, that you were still laughing when you shut your apartment door and dropped your bag and coat on the floor.

It was dark, but you knew your way around. The place was small and tidy, just a one bedroom with a kitchenette and a living room. Your keys clinked as they fell into the bowl by the door, and you toed your shoes off, kicking them into place underneath your desk. A peek at the clock on the cablebox told you you should go to bed, but you wanted to say goodnight to your man, so you took your phone from your back pocket and plopped down onto the sofa.

You scrolled for half a second before pulling up Jared’s name, but as you went to hit send, a voice called to you from across the room and you jumped off the couch, sending your phone crashing to the floor.

“Hello, Y/N.”

Spinning around, you squinted into the dark and saw Jared’s silhouette against your window. Faint moonlight set his profile aglow, but his face was in shadow, dark and mysterious.

You clutched your chest, feeling your heart pound beneath your fingers, taken off guard by his sudden appearance. “Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet us at the restaurant.”

You took a step towards him, ready for a hug, a kiss, and maybe more, but Jared pulled back, stepping further into the shadows.

“Don’t come any closer, please,” he begged; his voice low and sad. There was an edge there that you didn’t recognise, some deep hurt that scared you.

“Jared, what’s wrong?” Desperate to see him, you flicked on the lamp by the couch, flooding the room with a dim yellow light.

Jared hissed and covered his face with his right arm, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. “Please, the light,” he moaned, pulling away and turning from you.

“OK…” Confused and worried, you shut the light. “What’s wrong, Jared? Talk to me, please.” You went to him, ready to take him in your arms and offer your comfort. You had seen him on good days and bad, but never like this. It was beginning to scare you.

He didn’t move when you came near, didn’t speak or pull away. Gingerly, you placed your hand upon his cheek, calling his heavenly hazel eyes down to yours. A bolt of lightning cracked the sky outside and called forth a sudden downpour. Illuminated by the flash, Jared startled, and you saw true fear in his eyes. As a clap of thunder followed its leader, Jared’s hand closed around your extended wrist, gripping you tightly and holding you to him.

You squirmed under the firm grasp, but he held tight. “Jared, please…”

Another blast of lightning lit his face, and his lips pulled back into an awkward sneer, revealing tiny white fangs.

“Oh…my… God.” You gasped, holding back a smile at the sight, and his actions so far fell into place.

A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, but Jared hid it well, sucking in a deep breath and sinking deeper into character. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” he growled and pulled your arm up to his lips. “I did this for you. Became this… thing… for you.” His lips grazed the delicate flesh of your wrist and your heart skipped. Your breath came quickly, chest heaving as he kissed your pulse and grazed your skin with his teeth.

The tiny scrape of his fangs, however plastic, sent a pleasurable shiver through your body that settled between your legs. He sucked hard, locking his lips around your wrist, and a hard throb pulsed deep inside your pussy in time with your heart. When he pulled away and wrapped his left arm around your waist, you felt the wave of arousal damped your panties, soaking you through.

Jared pulled you close, pressing his overheated form to you, smashing your breasts against hard muscles. You lifted your eyes to his, and let yourself fall into the swirling galaxy you found within. He let go of your wrist and your arm dropped, heavy and uncontrollable to your side. His long fingers found your chin and lifted it upwards, straining your neck and warming your blood.

When he spoke, his voice was deep and hungry; he was starved for your touch, your lips, your blood. “Is this what you want?” he asked; his voice barely a whisper above the rolling thunder.

You closed your eyes as his thumb danced over your lips. “Yes.”

He kissed you hard and deep; a press of tongue and the sting of teeth. You breathed into him and he drank you down, pulling a rumbling moan from the back of your throat. You were lost, putty in his hands, giving your will over to the tall man in shadows. The man with dark hazel eyes and fangs that nipped and scored your supple skin as they journeyed down your throat.

“Please…” you whispered your plea, begging him to take you, and Jared obliged happily.

He grabbed the back of your neck with his massive palm and pulled your head to the side, brushing your hair back with rough fingers. Jared ran his tongue along your pulse, circling his target and then pulled back with a smirk. His upper lip curled menacingly and you held your breath, waiting for his attack. When it came, your body went weak, sinking into the feeling as Jared’s true teeth bit down against your throat, his wet lips pulling hard and strong. Without a thought, you lifted your arm to wind around his back, and grabbed a fistful of his long chestnut hair, locking him to you. You floated, sinking further into the moment as your heart raced for him. He pressed harder, putting his weight down onto you, and you bent to his desire, falling backwards over his strong arm. 

Jared lifted you easily, holding you tight as he carried you over to the couch. He laid you down gently and fell down, covering you with his delicious weight. The cushions moulded around you, welcoming you home, and you spread your legs to feel him against you. He took your mouth again, driving his hot tongue between your lips as he rocked his hips into you, making you whimper and claw at his broad shoulders. His hand closed around your covered breast, fingers searching out your sensitive nipple, and you arch upwards to aide him.

“Jared…” you breathed his name into the darkness, silently begging him to take you, to consume you, eat you alive.

He pulled back just a inch, just far enough to open the button on your jeans, and slide his slender fingers inside. When his middle finger struck your clit, your shoulders shot up, closing the space between you and forcing your lips together once more. He kissed you breathless and pressed you back down against the seat, leaving your mouth to venture onwards. Slowly, he peeled back layers of fabric, banishing your cotton bindings to linger at his feet. Upon each inch of newly exposed flesh he set his lips, leaving you tingling and squirming for more.

Jared moved away, leaving your nakedness exposed to the cool air, and sank to his knees beside you. He seemed to move you with his mind; your body shifting on the sofa to straddle his shoulders, knowing what he wanted without him saying a word. When you were in place, he smirked, his eyes taking in all that was his. He ran two long fingers slowly down the length of your slit, testing your need before diving deep inside. Your hips jerked up to urge him on, but he needed no guidance. He bumped your clit with his long nose, and licked a line straight up, forcing a deep tremor to erupt in your thighs. With his free hand, he held your thigh, digging his nails into the plump flesh while his tongue found its target. He nipped and sucked and drew endless circles around your aching clit as his fingers brushed gently across your g spot. The rhythm was intense and constant, the pressure firm but loving. Jared worshiped your pussy, bringing the glowing embers up to an explosive blaze like only he knew how.

You thrashed above him, sending curses and half-formed praises bounding towards the ceiling, but you couldn’t care. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t control your body as your muscles twitched and contorted; there was nothing but the press of his lips and the thrust of his hand. You tried to fight it, to keep the moment from arriving; you wanted it to last, to linger that golden space between pleasure and pain before the dam broke. Jared felt you holding back and quickened his pace, adding a third finger to stretch you open and curl deep inside. Your breath came quick and then not at all; your entire body freezing for an instant before the orgasm slammed into you like a tidal wave. It followed through your veins; tensing and releasing every cell and muscle in your body, leaking you a weakened, throbbing, mess.

Panting and dizzy, you reached for your lover and caught his ear, pulling him gently upwards until you could reach him. Jared wrapped an arm behind your back and pulled you over, laying you down flat once again. He gazed down at you, still dark and brooding; his pink lips glistening with your wetness. You grabbed at his shoulders, fingers ripping at his shirt, desperate to strip him, but locked in place.

Jared grinned and sat back on his heels. He hooked his fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, emerging in a mess of hair that fell back down perfectly into place. You lay your hand on his firm stomach and let your fingers wander as you watched his lungs expand and puff his chest. Sweat beaded on his shoulders and neck, leaking down to be lost amongst the forest of soft, graying hair that covered his torso. You danced along each line of his body, and lingered too long in the deep cuts of his hips, wanting to see the trail’s end. For such perfection to manifest itself in one man was almost unbelievable, but he was there, he was real, he was yours. You stared at him, dazed and entranced, thanking God or the Fates for bringing him to your door.

Jared caught your eyes, and you held his gaze, content to linger there for eternity. Without looking away, your hands fell to his belt and worked it open; anticipation building slowly inside you once again. Jared caught your hands in his and yanked you upwards, pulling you to sitting so he could kiss your waiting lips.

Fingers tangled in hair, lips swelled, tongues danced. The heat from his bare chest flowed into yours and set you on edge once again. You moaned into his mouth and whispered against his shadowed cheek. “I need you. Now.”

With a sneering growl, Jared shoved you backwards and stood to shed his pants. You spread your legs wide and pinched your nipples, pulling them tight and hard, feeling the pulse begin anew as your arousal peaked once more.

Into your arms, Jared fell, swooping down like a monster in the night to claim his victim. He bared his fangs and bit down on your clavicle as he thrust his perfect cock into you, sliding inside without warning or ceremony. He stretched you with a burn that aided the moment, keeping you alert and present as the drag of his cock threatened to pull you under.

Jared rode you into the sofa, rocking the furniture and your entire being with each roll of his slender hips. He filled you completely, mind, body, and soul; and your head reeled with the feeling. He was all in, and so were you; loving every molecule of each other, every scar, every blemish, every pore and wrinkle.

The act fell away as Jared neared his release. His eyes softened and his jaw dropped. He breathed heavy and deep through his lips and his voice filled your ears. Your nails dug into his thick arms, holding on as he chased the feeling; bringing you both up higher than ever before.

He came with a cry vibrated through his chest into yours. It filled the room and rang loud in your ears, making you shiver even as your own quaking subsided.

Jared fell down beside you, shoving you gently onto your side so he could slip in behind you. You lifted your head as he slid his hand beneath it, and you found your spot easily in the crook of his arm. You kissed his bicep and wiggled backwards, snuggling into the curve of his body. His left arm fell to the dip in your side, and he held you tight, placing a chaste kiss to your cheek before letting himself relax.

All was quiet for a long while as your hearts and breathing slowed to normal. The storm raged on uninterrupted outside, but all was peaceful in your little apartment.

“I gotta tell you,” you said, finally able to form a coherent thought and force it from your lips. “That was incredible.” You turned in his arms to peck his lips. “Thank you.”

Jared smiled and kissed the tip of your nose as he locked his hands around your back. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Did you?” you asked shyly, not sure if you wanted to know the answer. If he did, your life was pretty much made; but if he didn’t… well, you’d always have tonight.

The blush returned to his cheeks and nose, reddening his face and giving him a childlike glow. “I did,” he admitted. “You’re right; the whole… vampire thing is pretty hot.”

You bit your lip to hide your excitement, but he could see it in your eyes. He laughed and pressed his forehead to yours before sweetly kissing your lips.

“Maybe next time… you could bite me,” he said, nearly knocking you off the couch with shock.

“Well, fuc-yea-yes!” you stammered. “I will bite the shit out of you, Mr. Padalecki. You just tell me when.”

He licked his lips and shrugged, looking to you with a playing glint in his eye. “Now?”

Your eyes grew wide and you sucked in a deep breath, suddenly filled with energy despite your double release and the late hour. “I fucking love you, Jare,” you said in reply as you sat up to hover over him and take your revenge.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he sighed lovingly, and turned his head to present his throat. “Please… “ he whimpered, taking on a new persona to start your scene. “Be gentle.”

You growled and licked a patch of salty skin below his ear. “Oh, don’t worry, Big Boy,” you hissed. “You’re gonna love it.”


End file.
